Numb
by Lizzybug5
Summary: Graduation approaches. The foursome attends a party to celebrate. What happens there will never be forgotten.


"Numbness"

Author's Note: The song lyrics and the idea for this story comes from Howie Day's "Numbness for Sound".

_"You're down _

_And I said I'll wait her._

_A cold end, an evening _

_A soaked cigarette_

_I'm asleep on a shoulder_

_That I've never met"_

Graduation is approaching. Just ten days to go, but who is counting? Afterall highschool is the time of our lives. Why would we let it waste away? Why not enjoy it and all that comes with being a senior, but we're not like that. Noone is. So instead we have countdowns up in every classroom, we're nicer to the kids who are weird, we wish everyone a wonderful future when really we just want them to fuck themselves, and we party. Everything is done with a party and in style. That's how it is in the O.C., bitch, and I can guarantee it will never change.

Holly's dad rented out a mansion in the country. He's had beer imported from Germany just for her graduation party. Her party kicks off the many lesser but equally as fun parties that are sure to follow. Everyone will be there, freaks included. Afterall we're all friends right now, bound together with the common bond of being the class of 2005.

8:41 PM

Ryan pulls a gray sweater out of the chest and pulls it over his head. He adjusts the material so that it clings to his frame in the right places, runs a comb through his hair, and heads out of the poolhouse. He heads into the big house where he takes a glass out of the cabinet and fills it to the brim with orange juice.

"Almost ready for the partay?" Seth sings as he enters the kitchen followed by Summer

Ryan can only nod as he feels his pants get tighter, and he wonders momentarily if he gay. He then realizes that Summer is perhaps the most gorgeous creature he has ever seen, and he seems to stop breathing as his mind is fixiated on her breasts that seem to pop out of her dress.

"Buddy? Speechless from excitement cuz this is sure gonna rock! Can you believe that Holly's dad did all this?" Seth looks like a child on Christmas morning. He hasn't seemed this happy in a long time and forgets that Holly used to make fun of him before Ryan came.

"Ya. That's definately it." Ryan scowls. Even the promise of a night filled with flowing alcohol doesn't seem to cheer him up.

"Chino, it'll be fun. Promise," Summer says as she smiles. It seems genuine enough.

"Finish the O.J., man. We have gotta go! We don't want to be late and miss the beer!" Seth urges Ryan to finish his drink. Patience has never been his forte. No longer able to wait, he takes the glass out of Ryan's hand and puts it in the sink. Scooting the scowling boy along, the threesome heads to the RangeRover parked outside.

9:33 PM

It may be early, but the mansion is packed with drunken Harbor High students. Ryan follows Summer and Seth into the home and wonders why he even bothered to come. He'd have more fun sitting in the poolhouse reading, and they'd have more fun without him being the thirdwheel. He decides the best way to pass the night away is to get drunk so he scans the room for a kegger. Spotting it in the corner, he tells Seth and Summer he is leaving them. They don't notice.

10:15 PM

Ryan is leaning against the wall nursing his fifth beer. A cigarette dangles from his fingers as he ignore the "Smoking is prohibited" sign. He doesn't feel like heading to the backyard where he'd have to make conversation with the assortment of Harbor High social classes. He'd rather people watch from the corner. Afterall he still considers himself an outsider observing but not part. If he still went to Chino Hills, he'd be in a bedroom by now, but he's not. And he's alone.

Marissa stumbles into the mansion giggling. She always needs to make a scene, so why change now? Spotting the beer, she immediately makes her way over there.

Summer frowns, annoyed. "Cohen, you're like wasted!" she tries to steady him, but he wants no part of it.

"Summer, Summy, Sum, I can walk. Maybe not a tightrope or one of those tests the cops give, but I can stand up." He grins at her, proud of himself and fails to notice her frown.

"Oh, Summy, look it is Marissa Cooooper." Seth sloppily points in the direction of Marissa and the keg. "I'm gonna go say hi and get another drink." Seth tries to walk, but Summer holds him back.

"Maybe that isn't a good idea, Cohen. Let's go find, Ryan," she suggests.

Seth whines, and Summer watches him head over to Marissa. Pissed she heads in the other direction. She bumps into Ryan.

"Pissed?" Ryan guesses as he takes a drag.

"That obvious?" Summer responds as she steals his cigarette and takes a drag.

Ryan nods, and she notices how good looking he really is.

11:17 PM

Pants and groans escape Marissa's mouth as she sticks her tongue further into his mouth and spreads her legs a little wider for easier access. Who knew Seth Cohen could be so talented?

11:23

"Chino, it's been great, but I'm gonna go find Seth." She smiles and pats his arm trying to ignore the feel of his strong bicep underneath the thin fabric of his shirt. She weaves her way through the masses of people and suddenly stops short. There directly in front of her, her boyfriend and best friends are rubbing and petting and kissing and moaning. Oblivious to the scene around them, they don't notice a devestated Summer run in the opposite direction.

Ryan is surprised when Summer returns. He plans on asking what is wrong but is distracted when her lips attack his. Next thing he knows, she is leading him to the back of the mansion where they fuck like they were naturally meant to be. Afterwards as they hurriedly try to put their clothes back, he realizes what this means and how he has betrayed Seth.

Tasting bile in the back of his mouth, Ryan races to the adjoining bathroom where he throwsup. He empties his stomach until there is nothing more, and yet the need to throwup continues. When his need to purge his stomach seizes, he quickly takes his clothes off picks the soap up from the counter and begins to scrub himself profusely needing to cleanse his soul as well.


End file.
